Lost In Our Love
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Jonathan had just wanted to get back to his apartment. Back to Steve and Nancy. Stoncy. Oneshot.


**A little something about these three. I like 'em. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. **

Jonathan Byers sighed as he tapped his fingers against his thigh.

It was almost three in the morning, and he was only just getting home.

The time itself wasn't the problem, it was the fact that he wasn't with his lovers.

Their gig had finished nearly four hours ago, and then Jonathan had ended up going out with his brother.

He loved Will Byers.

And he didn't mind Will's friends, they were like a bunch of little siblings to him.

They were in the city for the weekend and wanted to hang out.

Steve Harrington and Nancy Wheeler had come with them, but they had left about an hour ago.

They had been sharing a joint, talking among each other, hanging back as Jonathan caught up with his brother and listened to the excited chatter of the younger boys.

But Jonathan knew that something else was going on.

Steve's eyes kept falling closed and Nancy's arm was moving tellingly under the table of the booth they had at the bar.

Jonathan had been half-hard for _hours_.

Just like he knew Steve would be as well.

Steve's cheeks were red, even in the dim light of the bar, and Nancy had a knowing gleam in her eye.

They were on their way to finishing what they had started before they had gone on stage. Steve usually got worked up before they went out on stage, especially when it was a bigger gig. This time there were several hundred people there, and Steve was practically vibrating out of his skin, and as Nancy was warming up her vocal chords, Steve had jumped Jonathan, shoving his tongue down his throat and grinding against him.

Jonathan had been more than happy to help out, and he had slipped his hand down Steve's jeans.

But as Steve had been about to come, his rapid pants turning into high pitched whines, Nancy had pushed Jonathan away with a smirk.

She had practically attacked Jonathan with her mouth, knowing that Steve was staring at them, cataloguing every movement.

She knew exactly what she was doing—stringing Steve along until Tommy H yelled that they had to go on stage.

They had had a blast on stage, and as they had come off, after their set had finished, and Steve had practically lunged at Nancy, but then Will and Dustin Henderson had popped up.

Even though the kids were all older now, even Steve refused to do much more than kiss in front of them, so he had held back.

Although, _clearly_, he had decided to let that go a bit, seeming to conclude that Nancy teasing him under the table while Jonathan distracted them was okay.

Which lead to now.

In the _fucking lift taking years_.

Jonathan could just picture Steve right now—and Nancy.

The fact that she had pushed Jonathan away when Steve was about to come was a sure sign.

The fact that Steve had waited until Nancy had announced they were heading back to their apartment was a sure sign.

The fact that she had sent Jonathan a text saying '_we'll wait for you_' was a sure sign.

Part of Jonathan idly thought 'poor Steve'.

But Steve liked it.

Shit, Steve _loved_ it.

He was so beautiful and confident and self assured when they were in public and on stage and he had a microphone in front of him.

But when it was just the three of them, things were different.

Steve liked it when they played with his hair, and when they let him sleep between them so they could both cuddle him, and when they whispered how much they loved him and how good he was, and when they soaped him up and washed him down in the shower, and when they made him wait and wait and wait and wait until his whole body felt as though it was going to explode and he was sobbing and _so, so_ needy and then let him come.

He _needed_ it.

And Jonathan and Nancy were more than happy to accommodate.

When it came to the sex side of things, it was definitely more Nancy who controlled what happened.

Jonathan went along with everything and he _loved_ it, but he didn't really slip into that authoritative position that she did.

He just loved making them both happy.

And he loved the way Steve blinked up at him when he was choking on his cock.

And he loved the way Nancy looked underneath Steve when she was holding his head firmly between her legs.

_Finally_ the lift opened, and Jonathan practically fell through the door and into the hallway.

He forced himself _not_ to run down the hall to their apartment door, but his feet were moving so quickly they were shuffling like one long step on the carpet.

Jonathan reached their door and his fingers fumbled with their keys before they slid inside and unlocked the door.

All Jonathan heard when he stepped into the room was a loud slap and a low whimper.

His cock dripped in his briefs.

He had been hard for so long it hurt, although he could imagine that Steve was _exactly_ the same.

Actually, probably more so, given Nancy had been teasing him _physically_ the past few hours.

Jonathan reached the bedroom, silently, and he licked his lips as he stood in the doorway and surveyed the scene inside.

They had only been in this apartment for about two months now, so they were still making the place their home. They had graduated university a few months ago, and they had been looking for a better place to live, since they were all working and making more money now. They had only been able to do a couple of gigs a week because they were balancing their studies and their other work. Now that they were done with university, they were able to make more money, playing up to three or four times a week, as well as working through the day. Music was absolutely the career path that Steve wanted to take and maybe Jonathan as well, given their degrees, but it was just something fun to Nancy, even though she was really good at it.

So because they had only been here for a few months, and because they were all so busy, things weren't completely unpacked.

There were still boxes shoved in the corner of the lounge and kitchen.

But the bedroom was unpacked, that was something that Nancy had insisted on.

The bed was something they had splurged out on, getting one big enough to fit all of them, with a sturdy wooden head board, where a couple of colourful scarves were hung.

Nancy's scarves.

They appeared decorative, if anyone glanced in, but they were definitely used.

Usually on Steve.

Jonathan blinked, quickly bringing himself back to the present.

To Steve and Nancy.

To Steve completely naked and on his hands and knees with his head hanging low, his hair flopping forward, and Nancy crouched behind him, still fully dressed.

Jonathan's cock was practically throbbing in his briefs, against the zipper of his jeans, as he heard the lewd slurp of Nancy's mouth against Steve's ass.

And then the taller man jerked forward as she landed her hand down hard against the firm flesh.

Steve moaned low and his arms shook.

Jonathan undressed himself quickly and quietly, dumping them in the corner in the basket that Nancy would snip at them about if they didn't use, and then he crept over to the bed.

Nancy was eating Steve out, from his position behind the two, Jonathan could see her tongue teasing his rim, slipping in and out, getting him wet and opening him up slowly.

Jonathan reached out to touch her gently, a soft hand on her hip, and she pulls back, smiling at Steve's whine at the loss of contact.

Her mouth and chin were sticky with saliva, and Jonathan couldn't help but reach out and rub his thumb over her lower lip, his eyes shining as her breathing became heavier.

"I want you to fuck Stevie," Nancy murmured. "And I want him to fuck me."

Steve moaned again, louder this time, and Jonathan's hand on Nancy's hip tightened at the comment, quickly nodding.

Nancy brought her hand down firmly on Steve's ass again, before soothing her hand over the bright red skin that Jonathan wanted to sink his teeth into.

He was definitely jealous of the fact that Nancy was burying her face in his ass, because that was exactly what he wanted to do.

He decided to do something that was just as good, and that was undressing Nancy, revealing her beautiful body under her clothes.

The three of them moved with practiced ease, all of them knowing what the others wanted, and once they were all naked, and Nancy had covered her fingers with lube and opened Steve up with three of them, she shifted around to lay on the bed in front of him.

Jonathan moved behind Steve, and his touch was a lot gentler than Nancy's, but still firm as he pushed Steve's legs further apart to make room for himself between them.

There was the bottle of lube that Nancy had obviously been using on Steve, and he poured some onto his fingers, spreading it over his cock and giving it a few tugs.

Their fingers overlapped—Jonathan and Nancy's—at Steve's hips, Jonathan from behind Steve and Nancy from in front.

"Fuck me, Stevie," Nancy told him, the firmness in her voice clear even though it was a little clouded under the lust. "Come on."

Steve let out a low groan, and Jonathan could feel the shudders that were running through his lovers body as he stroked a hand up and Steve's back while one of his hands was still gripping Steve's hip, laced together with Nancy's.

Jonathan dropped the hand that was on Steve's back, leaning his body forward and reaching around to grip his cock, blanketing his body over Steve's.

"Come on, Stevie," Jonathan whispered, his lips close to Steve's neck. "She wants you."

Steve groaned again as Jonathan's fingers tightened around his cock and then directed it downward, toward the apex of Nancy's legs.

His whole body shook as he pressed into the tight, warm space, and Jonathan didn't give him a moment to recover before pressing into Steve's ass.

"_Fuck_!" Steve let out a shout, that was muffled almost instantly, and when Jonathan's eyes opened, he saw that Steve's head was dipped forward, his body bent a little awkwardly so that his face was pressed against Nancy's breast.

Nancy's eyes rolled back, and Jonathan started moving, practically controlling Steve's thrusts into Nancy, shoving Steve's hips forward so that he was buried deeper into their girlfriend. Steve was making a low, constant moaning noise at the back of his throat, and Nancy's fingers scratched through his long hair, massaging his scalp and then pulling at his hair in the way he liked. Jonathan's balls were already tightening, just after a few minutes, given how turned on he had been earlier, and he leaned forward to bite at Steve's back, leaving little red marks.

"You can hold on, Stevie," Nancy was whispering. "You can hold on just a little bit longer."

Steve's body was shaking with holding back his orgasm, and Jonathan felt himself get pushed over the edge with a particularly hard squeeze of Steve's ass around him, and he pulled out since he had put on a condom.

He groaned as he came, his come splashing over Steve's ass and between his thighs.

Steve's whole body was taunt, obviously so close to coming, and it was only a few moments after Jonathan came, that Nancy did, her high pitched whimpers filling the room.

Jonathan swallowed hard as he reached out, still a little shaky from his orgasm, swiping his fingers through his cum and then pushed his fingers back into Steve's ass, fingers easily finding that spot he was looking for and pressing firmly against it.

"Fuck!" Steve groaned out, pulling himself up from where his mouth had been closed around Nancy's nipple. "Fuck, fuck—"

He was cut off by his own strangled gasp as Nancy reached between her legs, under where they were connected and stroking her fingers against his sac.

"Come for us, Stevie," she whispered, and that was all it took for Steve to come so hard that his vision blurred at the edges.

Afterwards, Jonathan cleaned them both up with a warm, wet cloth as Nancy curled herself around Steve, stroking his hair and kissing her way across his cheeks and nose and forehead.

They had long ago stopped using condoms, given they were all clean and Nancy was on birth control, and while it did mean that the clean up took a bit longer, none of them regretted the decision to stop, so that they could feel one another without anything separating them at their most intimate of moments.

"I love you," Nancy whispered, smoothing her hand down Steve's side.

"I love you too," Steve's voice was barely loud enough for them to hear, falling asleep quickly. "And you, Jon."

"And I love you," Jonathan replied as he slipped into bed beside them, behind Steve, reaching across him so that he was touching Nancy's hip as well.

They all fell asleep within minutes, the lamp from the bedside table still on.

**Let me know what you think x**


End file.
